Angel On My Shoulder
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: A car accident on an extremely rainy date night with Chloe leaves Lucifer sure that it's not just his father who's looking out for him. One-shot unless I decide to keep going with it.


**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me! Also I rarely stick purely to canon in my stories. So if I have something in the fic that seems like it goes against it, it's not because I've not watched Lucifer. Like for instance, I know Lucifer has a high tolerance for alcohol and stuff, but things are in the story how they are because that's how the plot works.**

"Let me drive," Chloe urged, reaching for Lucifer's keys. They'd just finished dinner and were about to leave the restaurant and head for a movie. "You've had too much to drink. It would be better if I drove."

"N-no," Lucifer slurred. "I can drive. I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," Chloe shook her head and took his arm. "In fact, it might just be better to skip the movie and get you home to bed."

"Oh, there you go," Lucifer grinned as she pulled him to the door. "So direct. I like it." He didn't want to admit that she was right, though. He hadn't had that much to drink, at least not by his standards. But he felt drunk, he supposed. Maybe her making him vulnerable lowered his alcohol tolerance too. Damn.

They got to the car and were settled in just as it began to rain hard. It had been sprinkling when they'd arrived and Chloe had expected it to get worse. "See?" She asked. "This is another reason why I have to drive. You don't drive as well in the rain, remember?"

"I drive perfectly fine," Lucifer corrected. "You just have no sense of adventure."

"Well, call me crazy, but it's not the time to drive as fast as you can when the roads are slick with water and you can barely see through the windshield," Chloe told him. "You are just _so_ lucky we didn't crash."

"Yeah," Lucifer gave a wry chuckle. "I guess someone's looking out for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes and started the car, driving cautiously down the road after turning the headlights on. Usually that worked, but tonight, it was even tricky for her to drive, as she could never be sure where the other cars on the road were. She leaned forward and squinted, her hands tight on the wheel. "Can you see anything, Lucifer?" She asked. "Any other cars I need to avoid?"

"Nope," Lucifer told her. "I think we're-" He didn't have time to finish before the car slipped slid on the wet pavement and went careening into another car that had stopped on the side of the road, presumably to wait until it was easier to see. Chloe's head slammed against the steering wheel. She heard Lucifer calling her name. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Lucifer opened his eyes, he felt something warm running down into them. He reached up and wiped some of it away, gasping as he realized it was blood, and he was in terrible pain. But he was alive. He was alive and...where was Chloe?

"Detective!" He called, his worry making him more formal than the two of them had agreed to be lately. "Detective, where are you? Answer me, please!"

"Calm down. Don't try and get it up."

He groaned. It was a familiar voice, but not the one he wanted to hear. It was Detective Douche. Wonderful.

"Where's Chloe?" He asked again. "What happened to her?"

"The crash was pretty bad," Dan told him. "Your car's pretty much been totaled."

"I didn't _ask_ about my car!" Lucifer yelled. "I asked about-"

"She's over there," Dan pointed. "They're looking her over before they put her in the ambulance. But it doesn't look good."

"What?" Lucifer cried. "No! You have to be lying to me! That can't be!"

Against orders and grunting in pain, he began crawling in the direction Dan had pointed, until he reached Chloe, who was surrounded by paramedics. He brusquely ordered them away and when they were gone, he took Chloe's face in his hands. Dan was right. It didn't look good. She seemed to be in terrible pain. But when she saw him, her eyes opened and she gave a weak laugh.

"It's a shame healing isn't one of your powers," she said in a weak voice. "Cause I think..." She groaned. "I think I could really use it right now." She paused. "Do you think I'm gonna die? It hurts so much, Lucifer. Hold me now, please. Just hold me."

"You're not going to die," he said firmly as he tried to keep his voice from breaking and hugged her tight. "You're going to stay right here, and then you'll go to the hospital and after a few days of rest, you'll be just fine..." his voice broke then. "Just fine."

"Don't lie to me," Chloe told him, her voice a bit stronger now. "Do you think I'm going to die?"

"Dan says it doesn't look good," he told her finally. "I wish it could have been me."

"Well, maybe...maybe that wasn't part of the plan," Chloe got out.

Then the paramedics told him that Chloe had to be put in the ambulance and taken to the hospital if there was any hope for her at all, so, with one last kiss, Lucifer let her go and watched her be loaded into the ambulance and driven away. Then Dan helped him into hsi car so that he could be fixed up at the hospital too.

* * *

Of course, with Chloe's life on the line, Lucifer wasn't best patient, refusing to stay in bed and always trying to run off, especially every time an alarm went off and all the doctors and nurses were shouting. The stress was killing him. He had to know if she was alive or dead. He had to. So finally, made his way out of the room and hobbled down every hallway he saw, looking in every door, until finally, outside one, he saw her. She was smiling, but she looked different. She was bathed in light.

"Hi," Lucifer," she told him, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Your father told me to tell you 'Hello'."

"You...you're dead!" Lucifer cried, falling to his knees. "You're dead! You're dead and all my father can tell me is 'Hello'? That's it? He should know that after doing this it's going to take a lot more than a 'Hello' to get me to talk to him! Doesn't he realize what he's done? He's taken you away from so many people! They need you! _I_ need you!" Suddenly, he was moved to the hallway outside what had been her room, and saw both Trixie and Dan holding onto each other next to her hospital bed. He had never been sorrier for anyone, not even himself.

He wached for a little bit and then turned to Chloe, who was still smiling beside him. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you. It shouldn't have." Then he realized what him telling her about his father meant. "You...you got into heaven. You should go. Don't stay around here."

"I had a choice," Chloe told him. "I could go, or I could stay here for a while, cause of everyone who needs me. And I chose to stay. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Lucifer shook his head. "I don't understand it, but of course I don't mind." He gasped as she took his hand. "I-I suppose I could use an angel on my shoulder."

"Good," Chloe grinned, kissing his forehead before going and telling Dan and Trixie. "That's what I hoped you would say."

 **The end while I'm deciding whether or not to make this a mini story. :)**


End file.
